Chonnie
Murderer= Chonnie is one of four main antagonists in Murderer (ONLY IN FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA WHEN PT IS MURDERER). Like Preddy and Chican, Chonnie is a children's entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other toy plants do; hunting down any character in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy suit, killing them. He is owned by PT. Appearance Chonnie is a regular Chomper with the Herbivore teeth and Chef Hat. Locations He starts the night being placed at the Show Stage, along with his band-mates Preddy Peazbear and Zombie Chican. He will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Sun Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the W. Hall Corner. When looking into the office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Trivia *He is based off Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's. *He was seen on YouTube, along with Sunfloxy, Lucy, Nigel, Uranium and Harry. |-| Murderer 2.0= Chonnie makes an appearance in the second game Murderer 2.0 with three other old toy plants. He is owned by PT. Appearance In the second game, Chonnie has a very different design - like Preddy Peazbear, he also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become more tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained in game that this new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the old animatronics that took place, before they got junked in favour of the Toy Models, such as Toy Chonnie. Behavior Unlike in the first game, Chonnie appears to follow a fixed pattern. He starts moving at Night 2, but is very inactive until Night 3. Chonnie starts with the other old toy plants in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside the Office, staring at the player from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent in order to enter the Office, completely bypassing the left air vent's blind spot. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Chonnie will stand in front of the office desk as the office lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less then a second to put on the Preddy Mask the moment they see Chonnie to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the mask on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return to kill the player after a few moments. If the mask was equipped too late, he will forcefully remove the mask and end the night. Chonnie is incredibly active, especially on later nights; while he can be caught in the main hall, Chonnie can quickly move into the office via left air vent, catching the player off guard. Like the other animatronics, the Flashlight appears to make him wander off and/or slow him down. Trivia *Oddly enough, Chonnie's eyes are usually showing in red light through the game and in the trailer. In the Main Menu, Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent however, they are white. *The player has a slight chance to see Chonnie's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in The Office. *Like the first game, Chonnie will be more active than Chican. *Also similarly to the first game, when Chonnie and Chican are crawling through the air vents, Chonnie approaches the left side of the player while Chican approaches the right. Category:Chompers